defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Williams
|weight = |birth_date = 1993 |birth_place = Glasgow, Scotland |billed = |trainer = |debut = Pro Wrestling World Cup '17 (Scottish Qualifier) |debut_date=23 March 2017 |final=WCPW Loaded #28 |final_date=24 August 2017 |matches=8 |win=3 |loss=5 |draw=0 }}Kenny Williams is a Scottish professional wrestler who is currently signed to the WWE, and appears on their NXT:UK brand. Williams appeared for WCPW during 2017 when he was part of the Pro Wrestling World Cup '17, where he would lose to eventual winner KUSHIDA during the finals. History in WCPW Williams was introduced to WCPW on the Scottish qualifier of the Pro Wrestling World Cup in March 2017.Pro Wrestling World Cup '17 (Scottish Qualifier) 31 March 2017. After appearing in a hype package at the start of the show, Williams would go on to defeat Joe Hendry in his opening bout. Having progressed to one of the two finals of the Scottish leg, Williams took on Joe Coffey but lost. At HendryMania in May, Williams was granted a title match for Gabriel Kidd's WCPW Internet Championship. Williams had the Scottish crowd on his side during the bout but having considered cheating by using the title belt on his opponent but thinking better of it, Williams' hesitation cost him as Kidd was able to roll him up for the win.HendryMania 27 May 2017. Williams next appeared in June of that year when WCPW announced during Fight Back that as Drew Galloway had left the promotion, his Pro Wrestling World Cup place had been forfeit.Fight Back 2 June 2017. As the two losing finalists during the Scottish qualifier, Williams and BT Gunn would have a second chance match, the winner of which would take Galloway's place in the Finals of the competition. Immediately following the announcement, Williams took on fellow Scot Aaron Echo, defeting him in a close bout. After the match BT Gunn hit the ring and attacked Williams, attempting to send a message ahead of their upcoming bout. Williams and Gunn finally met at Built to Destroy where Williams emerged victorious and secured himself a place in the opening round of the Pro Wrestling World Cup Finals.Built To Destroy (2017) 16 June 2017. Williams next appeared on the German qualifier of the Pro Wrestling World Cup in a non-tournament match, taking on Alex Gracie who had recently split from his long term Prospect partner Lucas Archer. Williams lost the match after a back and forth bout.Pro Wrestling World Cup '17 (German Qualifier) 2 July 2017. Williams entered into the main brackets of the Pro Wrestling World Cup against Japanese qualifier (And eventual winner of the tournament), IWGP Jr Heavyweight Champion and ROH World Television Champion, KUSHIDA.Pro Wrestling World Cup '17 (Round of Sixteen) 23 August 2017. During the match, both entrants clashed over their shared love of the film series, Back to the Future, as KUSHIDA attempted to ground Williams and prevent much of his high flying offence. After a freneticly paced match KUSHIDA beat Williams but the pair bonded in the ring afte the final bell, with the Japanese wrestler giving Williams his Marty McFly jacket and Williams gave Kushida his Back to the Future self lacing trainers. Williams' final macth in WCPW came on WCPW Loaded #28 when he was announced as a non-championship opponent for Joe Hendry.WCPW Loaded #28 24 August 2017. Hendry had interfered in the Pro Wrestling World Cup Final and facing Williams, who had knocked Hendry out of that competition, was to be part of his punishment. Hendry eventaully won the match and Williams was not featured on WCPW programming again. Appearances Williams debuted for WCPW at the end of March 2017 as part of the Scottish qualifying round of the Pro Wrestling World Cup. With WCPW having suspended their regular weekly show, Loaded at that point, Williams appeared sporadically on their main shows over the next few months, making his final appearance in August 2017, ironically on one of the first of the revived Loaded series. Matches In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Quiff Buster/Satellite DDT (Tilt-A-Whirl DDT) ** Running Knee Strike * Signature Moves ** Springboard Back Elbow ** Clothesline from Hill Valley (Pendulum Lariat) * Nicknames ** "The Bollocks" Character Williams is a fast paced wrestler who uses both high flying and strong style moves. In the ring he portrays a character inspired by the Back to the Future film franchise, with much of his ring attire, merchandise and moveset based on the films. Biography Alan Niddrie (born 1993) hails from Glasgow, Scotland where he began wrestling at a young age, under the tutelage of Kid Fite and TJ Rage. Williams began appearing for promotions in his native Scotland and the north of England in 2013 and became a mainstay of Scottish promotion ICW. Williams continued to wrestle across the UK and further afield as his career progressed before arriving in WCPW in 2017. After his spell with the company, Williams left to sign for the WWE in 2018 where he performs on their NXT:UK brand, while continuing to wrestle for ICW in his homeland. References External links *Profile on Defiant Wrestling *Profile on WWE.com *Profile on Cagematch *Article on Pro Wrestling Wiki *Kenny Williams on Facebook *Kenny Williams on Twitter *Kenny Williams on Instagram Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:2017 Debuts